


Tease Me Once Again

by yeonningfvl



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, CEO Choi Soobin, Celebrity Huening Kai, Established Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai is a Tease, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rich Choi Soobin, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonningfvl/pseuds/yeonningfvl
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Tease Me Once Again

Soobin props his suitcase on the sofa and headed directly to the 'playroom' of his younger boyfriend on his very own house. The young man is very talented and Soobin was to say very honored enough to give everything what he wants. That includes his own music room with lots of instruments and his dance room. That's just really his money's purpose and any other thing, those are just pennies. He will give everything or anything to Kai.

When he open the door of the dance room, an unfamiliar music welcomes him and he wanders his eyes to the now purple lighted room.

It was very hectic on work but Kai saved it by sending those mirror selfies. He chuckles, eyeing the mirror wall where Kai obviously took the pictures. What a tease.

"You're home." A weight bumps into his back and hugged him. He wouldn't miss the way his hands rubs his stomach, slowly.

"I had to be home earlier because someone choose to be a tease." He bring Kai on his front and the younger willingly wrap his arms on his nape.

What a living thirst trap.

"What do you mean? Those are normal mirror selfies. Am I naked there?" The face was innocent but he knows Kai better.

"You aren't but you're still delectable as hell."

The younger smirks as Soobin grab his ass.

"Hmm. I'm sweaty as hell. I should take a shower." Kai said coyly.

"Oh no. You don't need to."

Kai giggled as Soobin dragged him inside, backing him to the wall. Kai didn't waste any time as he claimed Soobin's lips hungrily.

While Kai's busy licking into his mouth, Soobin roams his hands to the younger's body and dropped his cute annoying ass jacket to the ground.

When Kai starts pulling his tie, Soobin took advantage with his height, grabbing Kai's face firmly and lifting it to prove a point that it's Soobin who have control on Kai.

Kai whines at the change but didn't stop kissing him back.

Kissing with Kai were like battles. Yes, someone could be on control but no one wants to pull away just to get some air. It will only stop when one of them chooses to kiss another parts of their body.

Kai finally starts making his way on Soobin's dress shirt and unbuttoned few buttons before deciding to remove his tie and dropped it to the floor.

Kai helped Soobin removing his dress shirt and didn't really care about it when Soobin's lips slips to his jaw making Kai stretches his neck suggestively. Soobin gladly obeys and starts sucking on Kai's pretty neck, eliciting these delicious noises from the younger.

When Kai had a moment of wandering his eyes through the room, he finally hears the transition of the music to a more daring song he downloaded yesterday.

Unconsciously, his hand finds his way to Soobin's hard tent on his tight slacks and the older let out the most attractive groan.

Kai was surprised for a second before he decided to start kneading at his boyfriend clothed hard cock. Guess, his hands looks for something it wants instinctively.

"Fuck." Kai can feels Soobin's hot breath on his neck.

"I can't take this anymore."

He was actually really enjoying teasing Soobin when the older grabbed his arms and walked through the mirror wall.

Soobin carefully put his hand on the ballet bar, like he was telling him to hold there tightly so he did.

He can't help the moan escape on his mouth when Soobin presses himself on his back and their gazes met on their reflection through the mirror.

"You smell great." Soobin growls as he nibbles on his earlobe.

Kai can't take away his eyes on the mirror. This time is probably not the time to be narcissistic but damn, he looks hot, they looked hot.

After removing his shirt, Soobin starts grinding his hard cock on Kai's ass. Staring intently at the younger who bites his lower lip.

"Oh? What's this?" Soobin teased as he bucks his hips harder.

Kai choked a scream and hold tightly at the bar.

His younger boyfriend was still staring at his reflection, too fascinated on himself.

His pretty boyfriend has a buttplug. Soobin laughs. Did he really prepared for this moment? Hmm.

He bring his hand infront of Kai and didn't hesitate to enter his two fingers on his mouth.

Kai willingly suck them two at the same pace of Soobin's grinding.

"Look at you." He coos pushing his fingers deeper. Kai barely gagged and clearly enjoying watching their reflection.

Kai was too distracted at this that he forgots the real thing. Soobin needs to remind him what he really wants.

He pulled his fingers and Kai whines, finally looking at him.

He grabbed the youngers face to kiss him and his one hand tugging his sweatpants down. It was not a surprise that he's not wearing anything inside.

When Soobin presses the butt plug harder, Kai mewls in his mouth, pushing his ass on him.

Soobin was too turned on so he decided to have mercy on his cock.

He let go of the younger and watch him struggle to keep himself up. With a smirk on his lips, Soobin unbuckles his belt, opening his zipper enough to free his hard aching cock. It startles Kai when it slap on his butt cheek.

Not wasting anytime, he pulled the younger's butt plug and throwing it away to push his fingers on the younger's hole.

"Please Soobin hyung fuck me now. Please. Please." Kai begged, pushing his ass to Soobin.

Kai was slick enough. Not removing his fingers, he pushes himself slowly making Kai let out his lewd moans.

Half way through it, he removed his fingers at the same time pulling the younger's hips on his cock.

"Fuck."

Soobin chuckles shakily as Kai's thighs shakes followed with soft whining and moans.

Looking at his younger boyfriend's reflection, he runs his hands on his arms and plants soothing kisses on Kai's shoulder.

"Tell me when you ready, hmm?" He asked gently.

Kai opened his eyes and they looked at each other on the mirror again.

"Look at yourself, baby. So desperate for my cock. Do you love it that much?"

"No. I love you." Kai manage to say before his jaw dropped when Soobin tried to move.

"Improving at words, I see."

"Enough. Fuck me now."

Seriously.

Soobin's eyes darkened. Kai was lucky Soobin loves him being like this but no, Soobin won't admit that.

"Who are you commanding, Kai Kamal?" He asked in such deep voice.

Oh. The way Kai's eyes rolled back and his cock twitches indicates Kai liked it too much.

"How embarrassing." He chuckles as Kai looked at him with such determination.

Kai groans as he starts rolling his hips back.

Soobin grip on his waist, watching his boyfriend being so desperate for his cock.

Having a bit of mercy, he bucks his hips hard to meet Kai's desperate grinding.

"Ah! Soobin!" Kai's high pitched moan rang on his head, Soobin's not even hearing the background music anymore. Soobin focused on the beauty infront of him, drawing a his wet tongue from Kai's shoulder blades to his ear making the younger shiver.

Soobin hummed at the salty taste of Kai's sweat and set a slow and deep thrusts causing for Kai to halt on his movements to feel his older boyfriend's huge cock on his tight hole.

Kai's been really wanting to close or roll his eyes back but the view is just so so hard not to stare at. Kai made a note on his mind to film their next session.

"How come you're still tight, Hueningie?" His boyfriend growls in his ear. Kai winced at the name. Expressing his disapproval, he reaches for Soobin's hair and grab a handful of it. It's not really his plan to kiss him but the older caught his lips when he turn his head and why would he pull away?

Kai is actually sobbing now and Soobin thrusts just really got deeper and harder that he is now tiptoeing.

Their gazes met again on the mirror and when Soobin was about to touch his leaking cock, Kai shakes his head, pushing his body back on Soobin's.

"Don't. I wanna come untouch."

Soobin's eyes narrowed.

That's very threatening and Kai knows because he can feel the strong throbbing of Soobin's cock inside him, unconsciously, it made Kai clenches his inside too.

"Fuck, you are going to kill me. Your greedy hole sucking me in." Soobin groans as he spreads the younger's ass cheeks and looked down at the beautiful view.

"Faster— ah! Faster hyung please. I'm— oh G—" Kai didn't have time to finish his words when Soobin wrap his one arm firmly on his neck and snaps his hips faster than he can fathom.

Kai's practically screaming louder than the music now and the purple lights did really something on the room's atmosphere. Soobin is afraid he would come first. Everything is just so perfect.

When he saw Kai is pathetically leaking, he tightened his wrap on the younger's neck causing him to choke his following loud moans. Kai's eyes rolling back.

Soobin moans as the younger starts spasming, ropes of his thick cums darting to the mirror.

It's when Kai tries hard to open his eyes to look at him that send Soobin to the end. With a few more deep thrusts, Kai can feel Soobin's cum filling him up. Soobin's deep moans mixes with Kai's soft whimpers and really, Soobin's hands are shaking right now.

At the midst of their high, Kai manage to giggle seeing Soobin's shaky hands.

"That was fucking amazing, isn't it?"

Soobin groans when the younger starts grinding on his cock again. Here we go again.


End file.
